Delphina
Delphina "Delphy" is a female traveling doctor and an OC of Angel. Biography Delphina grew up with two kind, loving parents, however her life was a bit hectic as her parent's job as merchants had them traveling all throughout the world from region to region. So, because of this, and the fact that her parents mostly weren't at home, Delphina took the opportunity to learn how to keep house and take care of herself. She learned various new skills just by helping out her parents, and on one of their trips through Johto, they caught an Eevee for her and gave it to her. Delphy was ecstatic, and named the eevee Snowball. As Delphina grew older, she started to wonder what she wanted to do with her life. However, on one fateful night, her parents AND Snowball were inflicted with a serious illness. Fearing the worst, Delphy enlisted the help of a traveling medicine doctor. She watched as he mixed herbs and came up with poultices, and the very next day he managed to cure both the couple and the Pokémon. Ecstatic, Delphy thanked the medicine doctor, and getting an idea, she asked him if she could become his apprentice. The doctor agreed, and Delphy persuaded her parents, who allowed her to go with the medicine doctor. She studied hard, learning and experimenting in the art of healing and medicine, battling and even catching some more Pokémon, and once he thought she was ready, Delphina's mentor let her start off on her own journey. Now, she travels the world like her parents, healing and taking care of both people and Pokémon. Appearance Delphy has a short, fragile, and curvy build. She is 5'1' in height, and she's slightly on the chubby side, but not by a ton. Her skin is very pale, and her hair is fluffy, wavy, and flows down to her thighs in thick tresses. Her hair is a creamy brown, and she has a thin ahoge on top as well (look it up). Her eyes are a pale blue. Delphy usually wears a plain blue robe of sorts with cream designs on the edges, and the sleeves being big and billowy. Underneath, she wears a plain white tank-top and black leggings, along with brown boots with faux fur around the top. She also carries around a big black messenger bag which holds several medicinal supplies such as potions and berries (and power herbs), as well as blankets, grooming supplies, a fluffy jacket, and other small miscellaneous items. She also wears a deep blue scarf. She wears it either around her neck or around her waist depending on the weather, but what doesn't change is that there are secure pockets sewn into it, which hold her pokeballs. She wears her Z-ring on her right wrist and her mega-ring on her left wrist. Personality Delphina is a meek and loving soul. She is very motherly and compassionate, and doesn't like seeing others in pain or hurting themselves. She tries to care for all beings, humans and Pokémon alike, and is skilled in knowledge of healing and other assorted (motherly) knowledge. She's a bit shy, and very easy to startle, but also very gentle. Once she opens up, she becomes quite bright and friendly, not overly energetic but definitely more joyful, and she gets flustered quite easily. She does portray a determined and stubborn spirit at times, usually when she is healing someone or a Pokémon, or when she is in life threatening danger. She can also become frustrated and "burst", usually when she is angry or annoyed, but it is hard to get her to become either of those two, and it's hard to take her seriously when she is. She will scold you if you get hurt foolishly or something of the like, but only because she is a very caring soul. However, she cares too much about others, that she takes no time to care for herself. This leaves her hiding her pain from others. She also is quite easy to manipulate or boss around as she is very obedient and easy to step on (metaphorically). Relationships Pokemon Snowball Snowball is a male Glaceon with a timid nature. He was Delphina’s first Pokémon, and she trained him and raised him from an Eevee to the Glaceon he is now. Snowball is a bit lazy, and he’s quite laid-back, but he can become quickly fierce and cunning in battle. He’d prefer napping to battling, but will do it if necessary. He cares deeply for Delphina, as they have been together for a while. His ability is Ice Body. He wears a pouch containing an Icy Rock on a necklace. He is rarely kept in his Pokeball. Moves: Ice Beam, Hail, Aurora Veil, Curse Dusty Dusty is a male Braviary with a jolly nature. He’s quite rowdy and the hardest for Delphy to control, so she usually doesn’t use him. He’s very boisterous and loud, also quite brash. He’s usually a “leap before Look” Kind of bird, which can get him into trouble. He is quite good natured, but has a very short temper. He’s fiercely overprotective at times, usually attacking first rather then waiting for orders. He has the ability Keen Eye. He is holding a Sharp Beak. Moves: Roost, Brave Bird, Super Power, Rock Slide Melani Melani is a shiny female Masquerain with a timid nature. Melani is very curious and cheerful, happy to obey and always giving it her all with an upbeat attitude. She loves teasing and having a good time, but tends to get easily distracted. She’s kind of naive at times as well, but she means well. She has the ability Intimidate. She holds a Buginium Z. Moves: Quiver Dance, Bug Buzz, Air Slash, Baton Pass Venom Venom is a male Toxapex with a sassy nature. Venom is a bit intimidating and creepy at first (and a bit clingy) but underneath the exterior is a heart of gold. He has A big capacity for loving, but he’s quite shy, so he usually comes off as creepy or awkward. He opens up easier around Delphy and Melani, so he enjoys hanging around the two the most. Although he can be gentle and loving, he can also be quite vicious when enraged. He has the ability Merciless. He is holding a Black Sludge. Moves: Baneful Bunker, Liquidation, Toxic, Recover Emperor Emperor, or Emp, is a male Empoleon with a bold nature. He’s very calm, cool-headed, and stern. He’s quite serious, but is always there to watch a loved one’s back. He’s very reliable, and past the gruff exterior is a pretty fun pokemon, he just needs to warm up to you. He has the ability Defiant. He wears his Mystic Water around his neck. Moves: Drill Peck, Hydro Pump, Steel Wing, Brick Break Grace Grace is a female Audino with a bold nature. Grace is quite meek, but also Very “go-with the flow”. She’s very good at not overreacting, and is very helpful and hardworking. She has the ability Regenerator (or Healer when mega-evolved). She wears a necklace with her Audinoite mega stone on it. Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Heal Pulse, Flamethrower, Psychic Hope Hope is a female Blissey with a bold nature. She is quite protective of her loved ones, as she considers herself their “mother”. She’s always worrying about them, and is always ready to take care of someone. She can be stern, but is mostly very loving. She has the ability Natural Cure. She holds a Power Herb. Moves: Healing Wish, Soft-boiled, Double-edge, Solar Beam Category:Female Category:Trainers